Exilio
by maestro jedi
Summary: Puede el amor destruir un reino y su Harmonia
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle — repuso secamente la Princesa Celestia mirando apesadumbrar a la que fuera su mejor estudiante en los últimos años, ahora por designios del destino, la primera poni en recibir el exilio en mas de mil años — esta corte te encuentra culpable de dos delitos sumamente graves y se ve en la penosa necesidad de sentenciarte al exilio sin posibilidad de regresar a Equestria nunca más —

El murmullo no se hizo esperar, con el paso de los años Twilight sparkle se había convertido en una estrella ascendente dentro de la política real, brillante eh intelectual, tenía una respuesta para muchas de las interrogantes y desafíos de la vida diaria, en especial algunas bastante novedosas que habían cambiado la forma de hacer algunas cosas después de no haber sufrido cambios en más de quinientos años, como tres veces elegida alcaldesa de Ponyville y dos de Canterlot, además de estar emparentada con la casa real, dado el matrimonio entre su hermano y la Princesa Mi Amore Candenza, la habían convertido en una referencia no solo de excelencia académica, imitada por varias jóvenes poni que luchaban por llegar a su nivel intelectual si no de discreción y perseverancia

Silencio — grito uno de los Pegaso soldados que rodeaban a su majestad, silenciando la sala en segundos

La más joven de las monarcas miro a su amiga, en el banquillo de los acusados, en cierta medida , le recordaba su propio exilio, solo había algunas diferencias, ella había sido exiliada por que la oscuridad la había dominado completamente, Twilight era exiliada por seguir a su corazón hacia donde ella estaba segura que era su destino estar

Hermana no crees — susurro intentando no llamar la atención, antes de que una pesuña la acallara sin miramientos

La decisión está tomada, Twilight Sparkle tienes hasta dentro de tres días para abandonar Equestria o si no serás…. — un simple gesto termino por convertir esa sala de audiencias en algo completamente nuevo para muchos, en realidad era el castigo más radical que incluso algún juez o concejal había visto, la mayoría conocía de sobra las altas cualidades de la unicornio ahora destinada al exilio, y más de una de las ponis mas ancianas, lamentaban el trágico final

La noche cayó silenciosa y con ella las sombras que habitan en ella, mientras en la torre norte, la prisionera aguardaba en silencio el amanecer, para con ello dejar atrás todo lo que alguna vez conocía y amaba, mientras el exterior era vigilado por una docena de guardias, no era probable pero quizás un intento de liberación podría intentarse

Sabría que vendrías — susurro la unicornia sin darse la vuelta, para presentar sus respeto hacia la recién llega mientras la princesa Luna salía entre las sombras

Si sabias eso ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? — pregunto la chica sentándose sobre un cojín sin dar más rodeos al asunto

Porque la amo — susurro la unicornia, indiferente ante el collar mágico que le habían colocado para evitar que usara sus poderes para escapar de ahí

¿El amor vale tanto como para romper todas las leyes mágicas de Equestria? — pregunto la princesa esperando una respuesta que le ayudara a por lo menos atenuar la sentencia quizás con un poco de suerte y usando su derecho a vetar una propuesta siempre y cuando tuviera una razón válida para ello

El amor es la más grande ley mágica princesa Luna, el amor es más poderoso que los elementos de la armonía, más poderoso que el caos, mucho más poderoso que tu o la princesa Celestia —

Quizás, pero no hablamos de aquí de amor Twilight — respondió la princesa seriamente — si no del hecho de que es una abominación anti natural en toda regla —

Tener un hijo no es anti natural — gruño la chica mirándola fríamente

No si es una yegua y un potro — replico la princesa luna — pero nunca en toda la historia registrada se había dado el caso de que dos yeguas tuvieran un hijo entre ellas dos, sin un macho no se puede —

Yo lo hice — sonrió la unicornia levemente era algo divertido ver la cara de su ex princesa, cambiar de una sorpresa a una irritación en menos segundos de lo que Pinkie Pie compone una canción

Twilight eso es un crimen, la naturaleza exige o más bien pone en manifiesto que para tener descendencia siempre debe ser un chico y una chica —gruño la princesa poniéndose de pie — está bien amar a una chica supongo, tus amigas han demostrado que se puede, o me equivoco — aclaro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios algo mordaz

No, pero yo quería algo mas, y ese algo era un bebe, al igual que mi pareja, entonces que hay de malo en usar nuestro don para cumplir nuestro deseo —

Luna miro por la ventana era una noche fría, pero aun así sentía más frio en esa habitación, era obvio que no podría evitar el exilio de Twilight, para la unicornia nada estaba mal, todo lo había hecho por amor, y el amor no podría equivocarse en esta situación

Mientras en las profundidades del Bosque Everfree, Zecora miro preocupada a su amiga, la cual intentaba disimular su miedo ante las nuevas noticias que pudiera presentarse, sabía que de un momento a otro la noticia llegaría pero no estaba segura que Rarity pudiera soportarla, no en su estado

Vamos linda, tienes que comer algo, el bebe no debe de sufrir tu pena y amargura — dijo la cebra intentando alegar de la ventana a la unicornia que simplemente no se había movió de su lugar en días — Twilight estará bien — susurro obteniendo por fin una reacción de parte de la unicornia modista — la princesa Celestia la tiene en mucha estima, dudo mucho que pueda pasarle algo malo —

Quizás tengas razón — suspiro la unicornia intentándose poner de pie, aun que su vientre hinchado denotaba que en él estaba tomando forma un milagro mas allá de cualquier cosa inimaginable que alguien vivo hubiera visto en el mundo alguna vez

Descansa veras que pronto llegaran noticias, no querrás que Twilight se deprima al verte tan ojerosa o si —

La unicornia sonrió levemente, hacia años que no era tan vanidosa como antaño, desde que ambas habían iniciado una relación, a la par del tiempo habían ido puliendo su carácter, aun que el cambio no era de un día para otro, no ambas habían madurado a lo largo de la relacion

Una leve briza interrumpió su charla mientras un Pegaso azul con melena multicolor entraba en la caza

Siento llegar tarde, pero el juicio se alargo y no pude escabullirme hasta que terminara mi turno, es mas sospecho que me siguieron hasta las afueras del bosque, pero eso no importa, para que están las amigas o no — exclamo Rainbow Dash sonriendo un poco mientras el uniforme de capitana de la guardia area de Equestria brillaba levemente bajo el brillo de las velas

¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Twilight? Rainbow Dash respóndeme ahora — replico irritada la unicornia mientras su cuerno empezaba alumbrarse ante su furia contenida

Linda será mejor que descanses, mientras yo llevo a Rarity a su habitación — intento persuadir la cebra algo preocupada por el estrés, no era bueno para una unicornia en ese estado

Zecora no, necesito saber, necesito saber la verdad ahora — enfatizo la unicornia viendo a la cebra fijamente

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando a la pegaso que no sabía ni como empezar trago un poco de saliva y se encomendó a la amistad antes de decir algo que alterar a un mas a Rarity

El juicio fue cansado, el jurado estaba dividido, Twilight se defendió bastante bien, pero el veredicto ya estaba decidido desde el momento en que ambas huyeron al Bosque Everfree —

¿Y cuál es el veredicto? — preguntaron al unisonó

Exilio — susurro la pegaso al instante que la unicornia se desmayaba sin poder creer las palabras que pronunciaba una de sus mejores amigas

Exilio, esa simple palabra, cambiarían su vida para siempre


	2. Chapter 2

Rarity miro firmemente su mochila, a un que el vientre le interfería al momento de asírsela alrededor de su cuerpo, a un que con un nuevo cinturón alrededor del mismo, ayudaba a mantener la armonía con el resto de su conjunto, abrió lentamente la puerta y camino lo más despacio que podía, escuchaba los ronquidos de Rainbow Dash que dormía a pierna suelta sobre el sillón de la sala, mientras parecía no haber rastro de Zecora por ninguna parte, sonrió levemente antes de sentir una leve patadita en su costado

Descuida pequeño, pronto lograremos salvar a tu mami de su encierro — exclamo mientras corría hacia el bosque Everfree en medio de la oscuridad reinante

Twilight miro el horizonte mientras podía sentir el frio reinar en esa habitación tan ricamente ordenada, mientras intentaba no caer rendida, nunca aceptaría dormir en esa jaula de oro, sería como darle su aprobación a esa maldita bruja en la que se había convertido su mentora, desde que se había enterado del embarazo mágico de su pareja

Twilie — exclamo alguien a su espalda haciendo que su corazón se encogiera un poco

Brother — susurro la chica dándose la vuelta para observar al Capitán de la Guardia de Canterlot y Co regente del Imperio de Cristal que caminaba hacia ella, majestuosamente

¿Por qué? — pregunto mirándole directamente a los ojos de la ex bibliotecaria y la más poderosa hechicera que hubiera conocido, incluso sobre pasando sus poderes de por si superiores a lo normales

¿Por qué lo hice? O ¿Por qué nunca te enterasteis de mi lesbianismo? — enfatizo la chica sonriendo mordazmente ante la impasividad de su hermano mayor

¿Por qué nunca me dijisteis de tu relación con tu amiga? — enfatizo el semental mirando seriamente a su hermana menor — debí sospechar algo antes, pero te veías tan feliz que no quise inmiscuirme en tu felicidad —

Y en que cambiaría la situación si tu estuvieras al corriente de mi relación con Rarity, acaso el Co regente del imperio de cristal y capitán de la guardia de Canterlod hubiera dado su visto bueno a mi relación — enfatizo la chica poniéndose a su nivel a un que teniendo que levantar la mirada odiaba que Shining siempre fuera más alto que ella — o es acaso que si hubieras estado mejor informado me hubieras intentado presentar a cada semental acorde con tu idea del romance que hubieras tenido a tu disposición, después de todo soy una linda presa para cualquier macho no —

Twilight no digas eso, tu nunca fuiste un premio el cual entregar al mejor postor — enfatizo el semental mirando seriamente a su hermanita — simplemente me sentí decepcionado que no confiaras en mi —

La yegua miro al suelo levemente, apenada ante su reacción, Shining tenía un punto a su favor, porque nunca había sido sincera con su familia respecto a su relación con Rarity, es más ambas lo habían mantenido completamente en secreto hasta para sus amigas, en los primeros momentos de la misma

Hermano yo no quise que esto pasara solo seguí a mi corazón — repuso la chica intentando no llorar, no lloraría frente a Shining nunca podría volverlo a ver de la misma manera si en ese momento empezaba a llorar

Twlight — Shining abrazo a su hermana pequeña, sentía todo el dolor que de ella emanaba, era demasiado para cualquiera, pero más para su pequeña hermana, a veces sobre pasada por las situaciones más descabelladas — si estuviera en mi poder derogaría tu exilio— dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida — pero La princesa Celestia ha sido clara Twilie, ni si quiera Candance y yo podemos darte asilo en el imperio de Cristal, mi esposa no tiene el poder o la voluntad para oponerse ante el poder de su Tía — repuso el semental algo molesto mientras salía de la habitación, pero sabía que no podía ser demasiado explicito con sus sentimientos había espías en todos lados y su campo de fuerza anti ruidos no duraría demasiado sin ser detectado

Rarity corrió tan rápido como pudo, con su preciada carga a cuestas, era demasiada presión, tardaría al menos dos días en llegar a Canterlod, para ese momento Twilight estaría posiblemente en el borde mismo de Equestria, intento apresurar el paso, pero una ligera contracción le indico que él bebe no estaba demasiado dispuesto a cooperar con tanto movimiento

Si salvar a Twilight deseas, porque un plan no creas — rimo una voz detrás de ella

¡Zecora! — grito la unicornio deteniéndose intentando tranquilizar su respiración — ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — pregunto algo entrecortada por el desmedido esfuerzo físico

Ayudando a una amiga, mientras salvamos a otra de su injusto y degradante castigo — susurro la Cebra sobre una vieja alfombra mágica

¿De dónde sacasteis esa cosa? — pregunto la modista mientras subía a la misma

De un viejo amigo, pero esa historia será para otro — enfatizo la cebra mientras

Mientras en otro lugar, Pinkamena Diane Pie mejor conocida como Pinkie Pie, preparaba con urgencia un gigantesco saco con provisiones para un largo largo viaje, quizás ella misma no lo emprendería, pero sentía en lo más profundo de su interior, como si una parte de sí misma estuviera desapareciendo para siempre

Un leve golpeteo la alerto, quizás su plan había sido descubierto, a un que eso era imposible dado que ah penas hace unas horas todo se había fraguado a la luz de una pequeña lámpara ciega, en una vieja bodega a las afueras de poniville

La azúcar es dulce — recito la chica mirando firmemente la puerta

Pero es a un más dulce es la amistad — susurro una voz del otro lado de la puerta de la pastelería, ocasionando que la yegua abriera la puerta inmediatamente

Chicas — exclamo abrazando a las recién llegadas — traguearon eso con ustedes

Entrar a la casa de Twilight fue un desafío demasiado grande para una noche — repuso una unicornio sonriendo levemente

Pero una vez que Lyra entono una canción de cuna, esos sementales se quedaron dormido y todo fue Cake comido — enfatizo una yegua de crin multicolor

Claro Bon Bon, yo hacía todo el trabajo y tú solamente te dedicasteis a decirme stop — riño la unicornio al momento de ver a su mejor amiga la cual sonrió dulcemente

Recuerdas que te prometí un premio verdad — susurro mientras la abrazaba — quizás podría hacer — susurro a un más bajo ocasionando que las dos yeguas restantes se sonrojaran levemente — y si prometes portarte bien quizás lo haga dos veces o tal vez mas — sonrió angelicalmente ocasionando que la unicornio casi tuviera en esos momentos una hemorragia nasal

Chicas no me gusta interrumpir sus momentos íntimos, pero lo consiguieron? — pregunto la pony rosa completamente nerviosa

Por supuesto – enfatizaron ambas chicas mientras entregaban un saco a la auto denominada reina de las fiestas, la cual sonrió levemente, quizás Twlight estaba condenada al exilio, pero ni la mismísima princesa Celestia le impediría ayudar a una amiga


	3. Chapter 3

La alfombra mágica volaba suavemente a través de las nubes, que rodeaban el firmamento mientras una luna menguante mostraba una de sus caras más melancólicas a la vista de toda la creación

Por lo que veo no somos las únicas que consideramos el castigo una injusticia — enfatizo la Modista mirando la Luna más detenidamente, era obvio que Luna no estaría de acuerdo con la medida tan extrema contra su amiga, mas a un era posible que hubiera intentado convencer a Twilight

Eso en nuestra misión podríamos usar, pero forzar no debemos a la suerte, que ella misma girando ya está —

Quien conocía a Pinkie Pie, experimentaba sentimientos encontrados en su interior, alegría, felicidad, intriga, pánico, cansancio, hartazgo y confrontación, pero aun que te enojaras con la pony rosa, el enojo no duraba más de unas pocas horas y a lo mucho días, solo una mula había sobre pasado ese tiempo, y al final ni ella pudo escapar a los encantos de la chica y su sonrisa que enmarcaba en si toda la felicidad del universo

Pero todo lado A tiene su lado B y ese lado era una de las cosas que hacían a Pinkamena Diane Pie, fuera alguien a quien temer cuando en verdad experimentaba un cambio completo en su actitud

Miro su mochila y sonrió levemente, estaba segura de tener todo ahí, Lyra y Bon Bon se encontraban flotando sobre las nubes lejos de la mirada indiscreta de los guardias del castillo, en la ciudad era obvio el incremento de la seguridad, alguien quizás sospechaba oh intuía quizás la Princesa se hubiera anticipado a los hechos, pero de ser así, ella no estaría libre en primer lugar

Se relamió levemente sus labios al instante de colocar ese pequeño paquete color negro dentro del buzón de correos, quizás Derpy se enojaría con ella cuando, se enterara de su acción, pero conociendo a la dulce Pegaso la perdonaría a cambio de un muffin para ella y otro para su pequeña hija

Twiligth miro indiferente hacia la luna y las estrellas que habitaban en la noche, sonrió levemente al recordar su cute mark, aunque su sonrisa se evaporo rápidamente al olfatear ese aroma, que inundaba la habitación como la apestilencia cadavérica que llevaba al sol más de una semana a la intemperie

Valla, Valla, Valla miren quien baja de su pedestal para estar a la altura de sus Súbdito — enfatizo la chica mirando secamente a su ex princesa

Y mira quien aprendió hablar tan valientemente cuando antes no era más que un conejo asustadizo devorador de libros —

Lo mismo diría, antes era una princesa digna de ese nombre, ahora creo que Equestria estaría mejor Gobernada por Nightmare Moon — gruño la chica antes que una cachetada mágica le callara la boca

¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetar tu lugar? — enfatizo la princesa mientras arrinconaba a su ex estudiante contra la pared — creo que alguien merece un castigo no es así — susurro lujuriosamente mientras uno de sus cascos se asercaba peligrosamente donde nunca nadie había osado tocar salvo ella y su novia

Rarity miro el firmamento, mientras un leve ensoñamiento le entro dado el agotamiento que ella misma se había ocasionado, ante su necesidad de poner a Twiligth fuera de peligro, Zecora sonrió al ver a la modista roncar levemente, era obvio que ambas necesitaban descansar, pero descansarían cuando estuvieran muy lejos de Canterlot oh para ser más precisos de Equestria

Mientras en la mente de Rarity

Flash back, hace algunos meses atrás

Rarity tienes que explicarnos que es lo que te sucede — dijo Fluttershy preocupada por su amiga, a la cual se le empezaban a notar ligeros signos de estar preñada

¿Explicarles que cosa ? — pregunto nerviosa mirando intranquila a la otra unicornio de la sala, la cual trajo un poco de saliva ante esa situación que no habían anticipado a un que era obvio que no podrían engañar a las chicas durante tanto tiempo sin que ninguna de ellas se diera cuenta en lo absoluto

No te hagas, de que no sabes de qué estamos hablamos — replico Rainbow Dash algo cansada de las evasivas de la Modista que no paraba de intentar evadir sus preguntas

En serio no se dé que están hablando — intento decir la unicornio mientras miraba llena de nerviosismo a su "amiga" — y si me disculpan tengo un traje que terminar, Twilight queridita, podrías ayudarme por favor con algunas cosas please —

Claro Rarity sería un placer — respondió algo nerviosa la unicornia de Canterlot, mientras se apresuraba al lado de la originaria de poniville

Un momento terroncitos de azúcar — dijo una voz tranquila pero al mismo tiempo firme — nadie sale de aquí hasta que esta lindura hable con la verdad o no es así Pinkie pie — exclamo Applejack seriamente

Si — concluyo su amiga amante de las fiestas

Ambas chicas se miraron levemente y asintieron al unísono, un segundo después estaban de vuelta en la biblioteca del pueblo, a un que el escapar no había sido su mejor idea en ese momento, era el único en esas circunstancias que podían hacer, aunque era obvio que sus amigas que no descansarían hasta saber la verdad sobre el asunto

Creo que sería mejor irnos de poniville una temporada — enfatizo Twiligth levitando su maleta desde el guarda ropas — te gustaría visitar Canterlot – sugirió — podríamos quedarnos en casa de mis padres si así lo prefieres — enfatizo metiendo lo necesario para un escape como se diría vulgarmente a uña de herradura

Dame cinco minutos y estaré lista — dijo la chica mientras le daba un suave beso en su megjilla y levitaba su mochila también, suerte para ambas que Rarity había acostumbrado a dejar algunas cositas personales en la casa de su novia, si no tendrían que regresar a la sastrería y simplemente eso sería meterse en cuna de lobos sin posibilidad de escapar de ahí

Te esperare en el vestíbulo — susurro mientras le daba beso ahora más profundo y lleno de cariño que ocasiono que ambas yeguas se sonrojaran levemente

Fin del flash back

Twilight — susurro la chica entre sueños mientras al alfombra voladora descendía lentamente entre las nubes que rodeaban a la capital de Equiestia esa noche de verano


	4. Chapter 4

Lyra miro nerviosa las nubes, esperando que no se disiparan con el viento, no era tan buena hechicera como Twilight oh Trixie en su defecto, era más bien una maga musical, como rarity era una modista mágica

— Descuida lo harás bien — enfatizo Bon Bon dándole una suave palmadita en su espalda — además siempre estuviste muy atenta a las lesiones oh ya lo olvidasteis —

La chica sonrió tímidamente, en realidad las lecciones habían sido una de las cosas más emocionantes que había hecho en su vida, aprender de una de las más grandes hechiceras que alguien hubiera conocido, era algo que pocos ponys podían costearse, el hecho de que fuera una de las alumnas más aventajadas de la mismísima princesa Celestia le hacía a un más mérito en sí, aun teniendo en cuenta que ella por decirlo sin rodeos prácticamente era su primera aprendiz

Flash Back, hace aproximadamente unos tres años atrás

Twilight había regresado de su estancia de dos años en Canterlod, podía elegir el lugar que quisiera para vivir, prácticamente era en si casi un miembro de la familia real, pero aun que sus obligaciones la habían alejado largas temporadas de ponyville, ella siempre regresaba a vivir en la biblioteca

—Vamos Lyra tu puedes hacerlo simplemente confía en ti — enfatizo la unicornio violeta mirando a su aprendiz caer ante el cansancio había estado haciendo más de doscientas flexiones mágicas, aguantando prácticamente todo su peso en su poder mágico

—Estoy en mi limite — gruño la chica cayendo al suelo desde el metro y medio al que estaba elevado — no puedo más simplemente no puedo más — resoplo ante el enorme cansancio a la cual estaba siendo sometida, mientras el sudor impregnaba su pelaje de nueva cuenta

—Creo que un descanso sería conveniente — exclamo chica de Canterlod, mientras le pasaba una toalla atreves de su levitación — a un que me sorprende lo mucho que has progresado en estos días, tu magia se ha fortalecido a un sigue teniendo esa aura delicada que debe tener para tocar un instrumento tan fino como es la lira en realidad —

—Eso creo — dijo la chica mientras recibía la toalla — a un que a este paso mi cuerno quedara más cansado que yo —

—Probablemente, pero el ejercicio te ayudara a fortalecer tu vinculo mágico, la otra forma es que me acompañaras a intentar vencer algún antiguo mal, pero eso sería demasiado arriesgado para las dos no crees — exclamo Twilight

—No si el villano en cuestión es un lindo semental — respondió, la unicornia de pelaje azul claro lo que ocasiono la risa de ambas chicas

—Twilight — dijo una voz detrás de ambas chicas lo que ocasiono la mirada de interrogación de las mismas hacia la voz en cuestión

Lyra sonrió a ver a Rarity ahí, por extraño que pareciera cuando la modista estaba cerca, Twilight, era algo más complaciente con ella, incluso permitiéndole irse temprano a casa, lo que esperaba con ansia poder hacer el día de hoy, dado que quería visitar a Bon Bon antes de que oscureciera mas

—Este Lyra que te parecería irte temprano hoy, mañana podríamos continuar donde nos quedamos — enfatizo la chica mirando hacia su invitada

—¿Estas segura? — pregunto fingiendo el tono de voz decepcionado, en realidad lo que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, pero no podía demostrarlo oh si

—Claro que está segura — enfatizo Rarity mientras se acercaba a ambas unicornias, en especial por que le traje su pastel favorito, después de todo hemos estado planeando esta fiesta del te mucho tiempo no es así Twilight —

La unicornio solo sonrió como respuesta, mientras que Lyra se despedía sin perder un minuto, quizás tendría que bañarse antes, pero conociendo a Bon Bon ella entendería la situación, y puede que incluso le prestara el baño de su casa

Fin del flash back

Bon Bon miro como de nueva cuenta el cuerno de su novia se iluminaba tenuemente, era asombroso lo mucho que había progresado desde el dia que le enseño su primer truco mágico

Mientras en el cuartel general de Canterlod, Shining Armor se preparaba para partir, no se quedaría en esa ciudad ni a un que fuera una orden expresa de Celestia, incluso si tenía problemas con Candance ella nunca entendería su frustración ante tamaña injusticia

—Señor — exclamo uno de los guardias del palacio — Los cristales han detectado algo inusual en la ciudad —

Shining levanto levemente una ceja, los cristales nunca se activaban desde que habían sido instalado solo una vez había sucedido y era el día de la prueba donde Celestia había usado un poco de magia oscura, lo que había ocasionado que los cristales emitieran una gigantesca luz roja alrededor de ella, paralizándola, pero ahora el soldado decía detectado algo, eso solo podía significar que había más de un punto de peligro en la ciudad

—Yo investigare soldado— enfatizo el Semental mirando seriamente a su subordinado — mantenga la vigilancia como hasta ahora, en caso de necesitar su ayuda lanzare una señal luminosa entendido —

—Si señor — exclamo el pegaso levantando su pata derecha y cuadrándose ante su comandante

Celestia se posiciono sobre la unicornia debajo de ella, hacia pasado demasiado tiempo, incluso para ella desde que algo parecido sucedió

Flash Back

Celestia, sabía que Twilight estaba actuando extraño desde que había llegado a la adolescencia, se le veía más tímida y retraída, bueno más de lo usual, lo cual le había dado cierta curiosidad, no había pasado nada como eso desde que Luna había llegado también a la adolescencia y de eso hace ya varios años

Se escabullo por los pasillos del palacio sin ser vista, y continuo siguiendo a la adolecente hasta el borde mismo de los jardines reales

—Creí que no vendrías — exclamo una voz masculina, lo cual saco de onda a la princesa

—Celestia me puso más tarea de la que imagine — se disculpó la chica riendo levemente — pero puedo hacerla más tarde, después de todo ella nunca revisa si de verdad estoy en la biblioteca y en realidad no creo que le preocupe mucho si estoy oh no estoy ahí —

La princesa se quedó estática, no sabía que Twilight tuviera esas ideas, y más a un que se refiriera a ella tan descortés mente, miro al cielo habían pasado media hora y ambos jovenes seguían platicando con toda normalidad

—Y has pensado en lo que te comente la otra vez —

—Respecto a eso — enfatizo la yegua algo sonrojada

—Si — respondió el semental mientras se ponía de pie — después de todo llevamos un tiempo saliendo —

—No sé a un me da miedo que Celestia nos descubra —

—Eso nunca pasara linda — repuso el Pegaso sonriendo levemente — entonces es un si —

La chica estaba a punto de responder cuando una sombra los tapo ambos de un golpe

—Twilight Sparkle ¿qué crees que haces aquí? —

—Princesa, yo, dijo estaba, déjeme explicarle, nosotros, yo el usted — exclamo la chica más roja que un tomate

—Regresa a la biblioteca en este instante es una orden — replico con la voz tradicional de Canterlod — en cuanto a usted jovencito — dijo fríamente mirando al pegaso que no sabía ni si quiera donde esconder la cabeza

Fin del Flash Back

Lamio de nueva cuenta el pecho de la yegua mientras, la misma intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alegarla de ella, esa lengua no la hacía sentir nada, ni amor ni pasión, simplemente la hacía sentir sucia, demasiado sucia en realidad

—¿Por qué te resistes? — Pregunto la princesa sonriendo levemente —Después de todo tu ya no eres virgen, Rarity y tu perdieron su virginidad al mismo tiempo no — enfatizo mirándola divertidamente

—¿Usted como sabe eso? — grito la unicornia — nos ha estado espiando — grito fuera de si — me ha estado espiado todo este tiempo — enfatizo lanzando a la princesa legos de su cuerpo — todo este tiempo en que yo la admire y respete, usted solo se ha dedicado a espiarme, incluso en lo más sagrado de mi intimidad, porque eso es mi vida sentimental, es mi intimidad y si elegí a Rarity como mi pareja eso no le importa usted nunca le ha importado a usted nunca me escucho nunca –

—Claro que me ha importado, siempre me has importado, es por eso que nunca deje que nada malo te pasara es por eso que desterré ah brave thunder de equestria, no quería verte sufrir, por un amor pasajero —

—Que usted que — exclamo la chica completamente fuera de sí envistiendo a la princesa

Pinkie Pie no era tonta y más que nada desde hace unos minutos se había dado cuenta que algo oh alguien la venia siguiendo , así que justo cuando había dado la vuelta dio un giro y aventó un poco de harina para hornear a los ojos de su perseguidor

—Te engañe — exclamo una voz detrás de ella — tal y como sospechaba, tenía que ser una de las Mane a un que me esperaba a Rainbow Dash oh Applejack nunca a ti Pinkie Pie oh tendría que decirte Pinkamena Diane Pie— dijo el semental sonriendo

—Lo que tendrías que decirme lindo es como prefieres que te deje fuera de combate — musito la chica sacando una baguette completamente rancia — uno oh dos golpes para empezar —

—No hay tiempo para eso, la guardia esta sobre aviso lo que tengas que hacer hazlo ahora, yo intentare distraerlo lo más que pueda llevándolos en la dirección contraria, y para hacer eso creo que necesitare uno de tus pastelillos especiales — musito el semental con una sonrisa — oh ya te olvidasteis quien fue la que te enseño esa receta, si ella pudo enseñártela, tuvo que aprenderla de alguien mas no crees, solo esperemos que no se te haya pasado demasiado la mano con el picante si tu comprendes verdad —

La pony rosa simplemente sonrió, al ver alegarse al capitán de la guardia, era obvio que nadie podría detener su plan

Celestia levanto fuertemente a la exiliada del suelo usando su magia para estrangularla lentamente, oh claro que disfrutaría de Twiligth antes de dejarla partir serian tres días donde dejaría salir todo lo que se había guardado hasta ese momento

—Sera mejor que empieces arrogar y quizás podría ser un poco gentil contigo lindura — musito la alicornio con una leve sonrisa — después de todo siempre obtengo lo que yo quiero — susurro acercando a la chica hasta ella, la cual seguía intentando pegarle alguna patada sin mucho efecto — no te canses a un no es el momento de que gastes tus energías, pronto las usaremos para algo que nos encantara a las dos — dijo mientras lentamente empezaba a besar a la chica la cual no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima de frustración — entonces comencem….. —

Una explosión sacudió la base del castillo, mientras una secuencia un poco más pequeña sacudían los barrios de canterlod, generando un caos en medio de la noche, mientras los gritos de miedo y las trompetas de guerra se silenciaban mutuamente

Lyra miro entre sorprendida y algo arrepentida por sus acciones mientras Bon Bon se abrazaba fuertemente ah su cuerpo

—Princesa Luna — exclamo uno de sus sirviente — Canterlod está bajo ataque —

Shining miro desde una de las atalayas el tamaño del incendio que estaba gestándose, era obvio que Pinkie Pie llevaba todo a la exageración

Celestia se asomó por la ventana mientras la unicornio intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, refugiarse hasta el otro lado de la habitación

—Pero qué demonios — grito la princesa mientras emprendía el vuelo hasta las murallas

Twiligth se refugió en su subconsciente intentando borrar todas las sensaciones que en esos momentos se acumulaban en su interior, se sentía tan sucia, tan miserable, tan inmunda con ella misma, sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, y se maldigo internamente al no poder evitar llorar

—Twiligth — musito una voz que nunca pensó escuchar, levanto la mirada y una leve sonrisa se cruzó en sus labios, ahí estaba ella, mirándola preocupadamente mientras la luna la iluminaba levemente lo que ocasionaba que se viera tan bella como la primera vez que la conoció

—Rarity — musito la chica corriendo ah los brazos de la madre de su hijo


End file.
